legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Planning ahead: OSE to-do list
Here's the plan: A centralized list of specific things that can be done during an Open Server Event for use in updating or expanding the wiki, kept up to date. This does not include "any changes" because those are not specific. The list currently includes: *NPC images and descriptions: **All talent marks on NPCs. **Find and document: ***Hiker (Cantermore) ***Racket (Cantermore) ***Shady Contact (Cantermore) ***Tumbleweed Jackpot (Cloudopolis) **Update portraits (make sure the lighting is good) for: ***Lucky (Cantermore) ***Sparkle Shine (Cantermore) ***Loadsa Monet (Cloudopolis) ***Notarize (Cloudopolis) ***Visa (Crystal Castle) **Location mini-maps for: ***Happy Paws (Cantermore) ***Honey Glaze (Cantermore) ***Lightning Strike (Cantermore) ***Prancine Poise (Cantermore) ***Ground Pound (Crystal Kingdom) **Map patrol routes for: ***Captain Metronome (Cantermore) ***Captain Clean Whistle (Ponydale) ***any other patrolling NPC *Location/building images and descriptions: **Daylight image of the outside of the Cloudopolis Restaurant Dome (and official name, if any). **The Heartlands updated aerial map/images. *Images of items in a pony's inventory and/or equipped: **A line-up of all armor types for comparison. **A line-up of all sock types worn. **Images of various pieces of equipment when worn: goggles, glasses, hard hat, raincloud hat, empty pie tin (as hat), satchel bag, gala boots, Hullaballoo's Headphones, and a daylight image of a dandelion bracelet. *Quest-related tests: **Check whether free apples are available from SAA. *Other things that can be seen or done: **Image of Cantermore from Ponydale (as mentioned in the articles). **Location and images of the Crystal Caves in Cantermore (mentioned in the Cantermore article) or verify it doesn't exist. *Quests **Document the presence or absence of attention marks (yellow "!") over active and past quest ponies. **Document the journal results for all quests. Discussion below this line I started things. The idea is we all edit the list, adding things as they're identified and "strike-out" things that have been done. McClaw (talk) 13:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC) And NNW has been adding! : More things to watch for added, and a little reorganization. --McClaw (talk) 19:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Just announcing that I will once again participate in the wiki maintenance effort. Apologies for the long absence, life happened. Here's to a fruitful and productive cooperation! --Silver Scroll (Calmevir) (talk) 19:34, August 13, 2015 (UTC) If I remember correctly, the Cloudopolis restaurant dome is now referred to as the "Fancy Fare" in at least two quests. CUtRD and AFSR, I think. Silver Scroll (Calmevir) (talk) 16:52, August 23, 2015 (UTC) : Reading this again, the Cantermore article does indeed mention Crystal Caves. I must have skipped that when reading it earlier. While there is a cave beneath Cantermore (hidden behind a waterfall), there is absolutely nothing Crystal or plural about it. It looks pretty much like all the other secret areas e.g. in Cloudopolis. I do have screenshots, if deemed relevant. Who added the mention of the Caves anyway? Silver Scroll (Calmevir) (talk) 23:54, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I doubt that's the Crystal Caves, too. And with 50-100 edits, tracking down "who" put that in there would be quite the chore. The CK has a similar secret cave, which would fit the name better -- unless it's a reference to all of them together? --McClaw (talk) 01:50, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Removed completed entries. --McClaw (talk) 01:50, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Marked completed worn equipment image requests as such, added point under quests. Silver Scroll (Calmevir) (talk) 11:17, August 31, 2015 (UTC)